


Silver Rain

by InsomniacCryptid



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:57:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22736821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniacCryptid/pseuds/InsomniacCryptid
Summary: If the Eisner family never lost Jeralt and Sitri, and Byleth grew up knowing both of their parents...How different could things have turned out?
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Jeralt Reus Eisner/My Unit | Byleth's Mother
Comments: 10
Kudos: 112





	Silver Rain

Even in the midst of heavy rain, one could see the flames licking the darkness of the sky from the valley below.

Garreg Mach was burning. 

The loud toll of the bells made sure everyone knew, those that could assist were currently doing so- all except for two. 

Racing from the monastery under dark cloaks, two figures huddled together on horseback. Sitri, a nun, Jeralt, the captain of the knights, and nestled in Sitri's arms- a baby, wrapped in deep blue blankets, with bright violet eyes that watched the rain drops on her mothers face with such calm wonder. Not a sound left the child, content to look up at her parents even as she was jostled and dampened by rain. 

Her parents could not be so calm, but the further they got from the monastery the more at ease Sitri became, and the more her exhaustion began to show. 

"Jeralt… where are we going?" 

The man looks down at his wife, tense and worried as his gaze flickers from her jade green eyes to those of his daughter- he turns his head back to the monastery, burning brightly in the far distance. 

"We are not far from a village that borders the kingdom… we'll rest there for the night, then we can get some warmer clothes in town, and move towards the kingdom… I know some people who will help us get on our feet." 

Sitri nods, smiling gently as she pulls her child closer to her chest, tucking herself closer to her husbands chest. "I don't care where we go… so long as we are together, we'll be alright." 

Jeralt finds it hard not to smile as well, even though the situation was tense and they weren't out of danger yet… he was never much of an optimist, but when she said it… he believed it. 

"We'll raise her far away from the church… far away from anyone that could hurt her, or use her… where she can decide for herself what's right," Sitri murmurs, gently stroking her daughters head, pressing a soft kiss to the crown of her head. 

"We'll teach her everything she needs to know… you can teach her to defend herself, I can teach her to sew…" the smaller woman laughs softly, sleep clinging to her eyes as she speaks of plans for their childs future to her husband as they ride, until her voice turns to soft incoherent whispers, and sleep finally claims her- 

Jeralt is still smiling when the rain stops, when the sun slowly begins to dawn over the horizon, Garreg Mach far, far behind them… and a new life before them.


End file.
